1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of quick release fastening systems. More specifically, the invention is directed to a spring loaded shaft countersunk within a cylindrical housing in a manner permitting the shaft to be extended and recessed so that a slotted metal plate can be mounted between the shaft head and the cylindrical housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mounting of small outboard trolling motors on boats typically involves the mounting of a plate or bracket on an external surface; the motor itself can be attached to the plate or bracket by suitable hardware. After trolling operations are completed, the trolling motor must be removed from the water so that it will not be damaged during the higher speed operation made possible by the larger outboard engine used for general boat transport.
Two current methods of mounting and removing the trolling motor exist. First, a "bow mount" can be used, which consists of a bracket mounted on the deck of the boat at its forward tip. The bracket is fashioned so that it mates with a quick release coupling on the shaft or housing of the trolling motor itself. While this method allows removal of the motor, the mounting bracket remains permanently affixed to the deck. In the second method, a plate is attached to the side of the boat, or to the boat's railing. The motor is then attached to the plate. Again, the motor can be removed easily, but the mounting plate is still permanently attached, which is both unsightly and aerodynamically inefficient.
The present invention addresses the problems of the prior art by providing a quick release fastener which is embedded in the side of the boat or other parent object, which will quickly fasten or release the entire motor mounting plate itself, thereby restoring the smooth surface contour that existed prior to the addition of the mount or other external appendage.